Prototype
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley wakes up in a morgue and escapes he's found out he has changed and most of his memory is gone except Kitty. Elite soldier come after them trying to kill him as he finds out who he is. They have a little fun on the side too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. I got this idea from a game I played Prototype.**

Dudley had just woken up a place were no one wakes up. The city morgue he ran out he sat against a building and a blackwatch soldier shot him twice in the heart.

"Tango is down." He said into his radio Dudley got back up and grabbed him slammed him head first. "Oh shit!"

"Agh..." Three long fleshy spines shot out of him and into the soldier his body turned red and black breaking down until nothing was there.

"Fucking goose stubbing mother fuckers!" The soldier yelled in his mind the memories had become Dudley's.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Roger 2215 Christopher st apartment 15A."

"My partner Kitty. His memories are mine." The commanding officer came down the alley Dudley looked exactly like the man he just killed even his clothes were different.

"Where is the target... insubordination... no!" Dudley slammed his fist into his throat and the same thing happened as before.

Dudley ran at an ungodly speed and clean up a wall onto a roof he jumped roof to roof them ran up a skyscraper he jumped down on impact he created a crater he walked right out of it and into Kitty's apartment a soldier was trying to kill her.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" Kitty struggled.

"Kitty!" Dudley took the pistol of the soldier and capped him.

"Dudley, thank God you got here when you did." She was looking at him with a black leather jacket that had two white rings on his arms a grey hoodie white dress shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

He helped her up they went to the roof to talk.

"I can't remember anything except you worked with me." Dudley said.

"So you can't remember?"

"Nope."

"Well here's something to remember." Kitty pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wow that was amazing." He said looking into her eyes.

"Glad you liked it. Want another?" Dudley nodded.

Dudley was looking for the head scientist of blackwatch Dudley's old work place. Someone released a lethal virus of paresthesia on the eighteenth day Kitty and Dudley were on the roof of a building talking to a turncoat blackwatch soldier.

"So you found Rayburn? What did he tell you?" He asked.

"Lots of things. Some of them even true."

"And then?"

"Then... well them he died."

Day six of infection four percent of total population infected. At Kitty's safe house.

"I had feelings for you and I still do. Just come back safely okay." Kitty had worry in her eyes.

"I will. I promise I'll come back." Dudley stepped in the ledge and fell back scaring the living hell out of Kitty when she heard the impact she thought he was dead until he ran out of the dust cloud.

Dudley arrived at Gentech he went up to the top floor he saw a squad of dead blackwatch they brought back a horrid memory of his own he was in a Blackwatch commando armor hearing their chant.

"When we hunt we kill! No one is safe nothing is sacred! We are Blackwatch! We are the last line of defense! We will burn our own to hold the line! It is the last line to ever hold!" Dudley had been chanting with them.

He walked into a hall and the entire level was covered in a fleshy substance. He looked into a room a large glass cell a woman was in there he slowly stepped into it.

"The time for waiting is over." She said then hit Dudley with such force it actually stunned him.

"I don't understand."

"Watch." She touched his forehead and her memories raced into his head Hope Idaho the same thing was going to happen the entire city will burn.

She touched the wall and it turned grey the broke she leapt out the hole. These creatures popped out and started to attack Dudley he took some damage before taking them down he caught one and consumed it his arms changed his hands changed into claws he changed back before anyone saw him. Dudley ran back to Kitty's.

"You're hurt." Dudley didn't realize the blood on his shirt Kitty ran over to him and kissed him.

"I'm okay I just need to get some sleep." Dudley laid on the couch.

"You can sleep with me." Kitty walked into the bedroom and got into her underwear Dudley came in behind her.

"Okay." Kitty took off the last bit of clothing she was wearing.

"Now you've seen me. I want to see you." Kitty was biting her lip.

Dudley undressed for her she liked what she saw. They laid down Dudley pulled Kitty close she loved being so close to him and started purring. Kitty laid on top of him they slept together when they woke up there were Blackwatch soldiers around them Dudley flipped them both over so the guns were pointed at him only.

"You can have me only if you leave her alone."

"Okay get dressed." They went into the living room.

"No matter what you hear do not open that door." Kitty sat under the covers crying.

Dudley closed the door behind him a few seconds later a shot was fired. Kitty jumped and cried even harder.

"Get her too... what the fuck?!" There were more gun shots and screams Dudley opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah life... Thou is a heartless bitch...**

"Dudley! I thought they killed you." Kitty was hugging him."

"They tried to..." Kitty threw him onto her bed.

"Well I'm not letting another minute pass by... I'm going to fuck you." Kitty said pulling his pants off and sat on him she knew she had to break her hymen and feel pain to feel the pleasure.

Kitty went down on on his part fast she felt immense pain but pleasure was there. Kitty was going fast pleasure quickly took over.

"I'm not so sure this... is safe... oh God..." Kitty swirled her hips around.

"I don't... care... I just want you... you're so big." Kitty moaned she loved it.

"You're so tight." Kitty's cell rang and she answered.

"Kitty it's your dad." He said.

"I-I can't... talk right... now." Kitty said breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Dudley rolled them over so he was on top and instantly started pumping in and out of Kitty she screamed a couple of time and dropped her phone it didn't hangup.

"Dudley go harder!" Kitty screamed Dudley did what she told him making her scream even more her claws shot out and dug into the bed so she couldn't slide.

"Kitty what the hell is going on? I'm coming over right now!" He hung up and called Peg told her to meet them where Kitty's cell signal was.

Kitty was on top of him both nearing their climax. She took out two pairs of handcuffs and dangled them in front of his face making him smile. She locked him to the bed posts his arms wide apart Kitty found a couple cloths and tied his feet. She sat down on him she went down making him moan a few minutes later and Dudley hit his climax and so did Kitty then the door flew open.

"Oh my God... Kitty what are you doing?" Her father asked.

"Having sex... what does it look like?"

"Why is he tied up?"

"Because I tied him up. Leave now!"

"We are having a talk now get dressed." They left waiting in the living room.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off at later?" Kitty asked unlocking him and getting dressed.

"Sounds good." They were dressed minds occupied with the previous activities and walked into the living room.

"Kitty how could you do this?" Her mother asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"You have to wait till you're married."

"No I don't I'm an adult and I'll do as I damn well please." Kitty said.

"Dudley, you could've gotten her pregnant!" Peg yelled at Dudley.

"Hey Kitty I want to show you something." He said.

"Okay." Dudley changed his arms and the claws appeared.

"D-Dudley?" Peg was scared of what happened.

"Wow no wonder you're so strong." Kitty said.

"I'm one of the infected but..." Dudley got cut off by Kitty's parents.

"You let one of those things in here." Her father said.

"There's a way were you could be as strong as me or even stronger." Kitty was interested.

"How?"

"You become a infected but like me still in control of your mind."

"Kitty you are not going to do that." Her mother said.

"Do it." Kitty said and a spine shot out of his back and went into Kitty's back it pumped a liquid into her back it retracted Kitty was on her knees with Dudley right next to her.

Red and black ran up and down her she had passed out and after it stopped she woke up.

"Kitty? Are you..." Kitty threw him through the wall and jumped down to him and pinned him he couldn't move.

"Finally I got you pinned." Kitty said kissing him she was purring.

"You still have your memory?" He asked.

"Yep I remember." Kitty had her ears back purring her face started to turn red and so did Dudley's.

Dudley and Kitty ran off they both started to attack Blackwatch. When he got one he said.

"As of last night Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell are number one terrorists." Kitty saw the memory too.

"So they think we're terrorists? We're not the ones who let the virus into humans like Hope, Idaho." Kitty said walking up to Dudley and kissing him.

"I know but they're trying to cover up their mistakes." Dudley kissed her she let her ears fall back starting to purr her face turned red.

"You want to..." Kitty started to say.

"Yes." Dudley pulled her close she pushed him down and pulled his clothes off he did the same to her; now they were both naked.

"This is going to be fun." He rolled them over so he was on top.

"Spread your legs for me sweet darling. Your body is mine for now." Dudley said Kitty spread her legs for him smiling with her ears still back her face turned a deeper shade of red as Dudley got between her legs his face had turned the same color as Kitty's.

Dudley went slow and gentle at first but Kitty liked it rough.

"Harder, deeper... please." Kitty managed to say as her claws shot out straight through the pavement into the ground.

"Right away." He went harder and deeper for her Kitty moaned at first, but very quickly she was screaming his name.

"Yes, oh God! Dudley, ooh I love it!" Kitty screamed before he hit her g-spot giving her a new feeling one she liked.

"Ooh Kitty!" He yelled hitting his climax Kitty felt the warm soft liquid inside her she loved it.

They were breathing hard and fast kissing each other. Kitty pulled her claws out of the pavement after around thirty minutes they separated and got dressed they found a friends of Dudley's who was a scientist she had him get genetic material from a infected water tower and a hive or control center for the area them one more hive it was a setup to kill Dudley.

"Dudley! You're a hard man to find." A elite soldier of Blackwatch said jumping down into the hive.

"Well I guess Parker gave me up."

"Yeah she did. Looks like your little friends want to play." Infected people popped off the walls and came at Dudley they were hacked to pieces in seconds the soldier came after Dudley.

Dudley kicked his ass and he tried to run Dudley hitched a ride up to the top.

"Who are you?! Tell me!" Dudley yelled.

"I can tell you all you need to know about Penn station." Dudley's memory hit him about Penn station he dropped to his knees.

"What did you do to me?"

"You know in a way I feel sorry for you." He jammed a needle into Dudley's back he radioed to Blackwatch HQ. "Zeus is down."

Dudley, had run off and escaped. He was on top of a building when his back was in immense pain.

"Argh... My back... it feels like it's feeding on me." He groaned in pain.

He found a doctor he help Dudley but they needed to see patient zero at an overrun base. Dudley inflated a base he took a APC driver now he knew how to drive a tank he picked up Raglan and drove to the base Kitty was at the safe house resting Dudley wore her out she had been asleep the whole time.

"They're coming!" Raglan yelled.

"Move it Raglan." Dudley picked up the discarded guns on the ground.

"Dudley help!"

"Move your ass or I'm leaving you here." Raglan finish and ran to the tank they ran.

When they got back Dudley ran to the sink and coughed up blood he fell out cold. Raglan ran to him he found a number to a phone on the card was lipstick and a small sprits of perfume he called the number.

"Hello." It was Kitty.

"Are you Mrs. Katswell?"

"Yes, how did you get this number."

"Off Dudley he's in my morgue." He heard the phone drop and crying.


End file.
